


Good Boy

by GoldExperience



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Trans Male Character, trans kaneki because we need more of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5490419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldExperience/pseuds/GoldExperience
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hide goes out to the store for a little while, and Kaneki has an idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Boy

"Kanekiii! You have to go out and get some food, there's almost nothing left in the fridge!"

The white haired man looked up from his book and chuckled at what he saw in front of him. Hide was sitting across from him, hands on his stomach, and groaning over dramatically. He placed the book down on the table and walked over to him, tugging at him to try to get him up.

"Then go get it at the store, you know i can't eat that stuff! Whenever I go I almost vomit from the putrid smell. Quit being so lazy and go get yourself some food."

With one last groan, Hide begrudgingly got up and made his way to the front door. He said his goodbyes to Kaneki and promised to be back home in an hour. Kaneki waved to him with a smug grin and watched him leave. Once he was sure Hide was gone, he quickly got to work.

Kaneki had been planning to do this for a while, to show how much he appreciates his caring, wonderful boyfriend. He wanted Hide to know how much he really trusted him, and what better way to do that than this? 

He excitedly ran upstairs, into their shared bedroom. The first thing he did was open the closet and look for the clothes he'd been dying to show Hide. Once they were spotted, he grinned and quickly put them on. He wore a short black dress, paired with black thigh high socks. He knew Hide would like this, and would especially like what was coming next. He put a black, lacy collar around his neck, and white dog ears to match the snowy hair on the top of his head.

He looked at himself in the mirror, feeling slightly self conscious. Kaneki considered just taking it all off, but ultimately decided not to. He trusted Hide, and he had to remember that he does care about him. He gave himself a reassuring smile, and went near the front door, sitting on one of the steps waiting for his master to come home. 

Surprisingly, Hide managed to come home right on time. He walked in with a few bags, and Kaneki smiled up at him. Hide went right past him and dropped all the bags on the counter. He huffed and made a little noise to get his attention. The blond haired boy turned his head and instantly his mouth was ajar. He slowly looked over every inch of Kaneki's body, making him blush in response, but he didn't say a word. Hide went over to his pet and looked at him with adoration.

"Jeez, I was only gone for an hour and this is what I come home to?"

He leaned down and cupped Kaneki's cheek with his hand. He eagerly leaned into his touch releasing a small sigh. Hide smiled and moved his hand up to his snowy locks, then to the ears perched on the top of his head. Kaneki averted his eyes, all the attention making him feel a little overwhelmed. His boyfriend laughed and stood back up.  
"Don't be so nervous, you're the one who planned this all in the first place! By the way, this is probably the best welcome home I've ever received. You're too good to me, Kaneki."  
Hide made his way over to their couch and motioned for Kaneki to follow him. He was about to get up from his sitting position to walk over to Hide, but he was stopped.

"I didn't say you could stand up, go down on all fours and come to me like a good puppy."

Kaneki was startled by the sudden change in his tone, but made his way over to Hide. He knelt on the floor, looking up at his master. His head was tilted as if asking 'What do you want me to do?'. Hide hooked two fingers around the other boys collar, pulling him forward to reward him with a kiss. He whined into it, wanting more, but stopped himself. If he even tried to do something he knows Hide wouldn't be happy. 

Hide ended the kiss quickly, looking at him with a dazed expression, already so turned on by his display. Kaneki looked expectantly at Hide, wanting more from him, wanting Hide to dominate him. He noticed this, and smiled knowingly at his pet.

"Alright, come up here, you've been a good boy and I think you deserve a reward."

Kaneki eagerly crawled up onto the couch, carefully seating himself on Hide's lap. He cuddled close to him, resting his face in the crook of Hide's neck. He felt hands creeping up his legs, to his thighs. Kaneki sighed, content, and waiting for what he knew was about to come. The hands lingered for a second, then slowly massaged his inner thighs. His head tipped back, leaving room for Hide to start nipping at his neck. He gasped and tried to move, he wanted to feel his masters lips on his own, but that wasn't the plan for Hide. He stopped completely, pulling himself back and crossing his arms, looking disappointed in Kaneki.

"You know you're not supposed to touch me, now get off me and lay down on the couch."

Kaneki scrambled to obey his orders, practically throwing himself off his lap to lay down on the couch. Hide stared at him with disdain, before lifting up Kaneki's dress and looking at everything underneath. His hands began to roam, feeling his sides and stopping near his binder. He paused and looked at Kaneki with soft eyes.  
"Is it okay if I take it off? I don't want to make you uncomfortable, it's okay if you don't want to."

Kaneki thought for a minute, and nodded, entwining Hide's hand with his own. They lovingly stared at each other for a long moment, and Hide carefully slid off Kaneki's dress, followed by his binder, until he was left with just his thigh highs and panties covering him. Hide admired his body, taking in ever inch of his beautiful pet. His long eyelashes, grey eyes lovingly looking at him, his soft stomach. He was perfect, and he was all for Hide.

"God, you're so handsome. I love you so much."

At this comment, Kaneki looked down, embarrassed by all the affection, and unable to retort. Hide smiled and got up from his position, now moving so he was hovering on top of Kaneki. He started from the top, kissing Kaneki's forehead, nose, lips, then lower. He sucked lightly on his neck, making Kaneki gasp. He licked at the now reddened skin, and moved on to his breasts. He licked and sucked on one, while using his hand to give attention to the other. The white haired boy groaned and arched his back, wanting more.  
After this, Hide stopped, and made a trail of wet kisses all the down to Kaneki's navel. He looked expectantly at Hide, waiting for him to do something, anything, but he did nothing. He shifted a little, hoping he would get the idea, and then he spoke up.

"What do you want? Do you want me to eat you out? Do you want me to make little pet feel good? Then beg for it. Speak up."

Kaneki gulped, extremely aroused and thoughts hazy, then spoke up.

"Master, please eat me out, I'm so wet, I want to feel your tongue inside of me, I want to please you."

He wanted to laugh at how ridiculous he sounded, but kept quiet as that seemed to do the trick for Hide, as he was already getting to work. Instead of taking off the garments, he pressed his nose into them, smelling the sweet scent of his lover. He was already soaked, and Hide was able to feel it. He carefully pressed his tongue there, tasting him. Kaneki moaned and tried to grind against his face, desperate for more, but this ended in Hide holding him down. He took his sweet time exploring him, teasing him.

"H-Hide please will you just get on w-"

"That's not what you should be calling me."

"-Master. Can you please just fuck me already."

He said in a bratty tone, impatient as always. Hide laughed and complied, moving the fabric of his panties aside. The first thing he does is press his thumb onto his clit, sending shock waves through Kaneki's body. He tests this out by rubbing it in circles, already making him moan his name. He replaced his thumb with his tongue, very lightly applying pressure, teasing him. He feels Kaneki trying to buck his hips but he holds them down, he starts to massage his legs to calm his oh-so desperate puppy.

"Try not to squirm around too much, I get to decide what happens to you."

He paused for a minute, and then carried on.

"If you even attempt to touch me once, I'll stop, and you won't be allowed to cum."

Kaneki's eyes widened, and he frantically nodded his head so Hide knew he understood. As if a switch was turned on, Hide got to work. He explored the inside of his lover, covering the already wet folds with his saliva. The smaller boys breath hitched and and he moaned loudly at the sudden movements. He tasted the boy, satisfied with how wet he already was, he hardly even needed to touch him. He was about to make his way to Kaneki's entrance, but his paranoia got the best of him yet again, and he needed to check up on him just one more time.

"Okay-I know this is my second time breaking character but I just need to make sure you really want this. And please, if you aren't okay with whatever I'm doing, please tell me."

Kaneki giggles and murmurs a 'yes, it's alright', feeling grateful for having such a wonderful partner. He put his arms at his sides, and moved his legs farther apart, completely exposing himself to Hide. That's all the encouragement he needs to let his tongue prod at his entrance, slowly slipping it inside. Kaneki made a strangled noise and gripped at the fabric of the couch, stopping himself from touching Hide. 

He felt Hide's hot tongue going in and out of his pussy. His hand crept up his body to start feeling his breasts, then using his free hand to press on Kaneki's clit. He couldn't hold back the gasps escaping his mouth, already so close to the edge.

Through his moaning he tried to warn the blond, but as he was trying to form words it was too much, and he came with a scream. Hide felt Kaneki tighten around him, and he soon started cleaning up the liquidy mess with his mouth. Kaneki watched him, blushing wildly and still out of it from his orgasm.

"I-I'm sorry, I tried to warn you but I-"

"It's alright, you don't have to apologize for enjoying yourself, Kaneki."

He lifted himself up from his position, and moved to sit near Hide, hiding his face in his shoulder.

"This was supposed to be for you, you know."

"And it was great! Don't worry about me. I'm kind of exhausted now though, so if you don't mind I'm gonna go lay down."

"......It's not even dark out yet."

But it was too late, Hide was already making his way to their bed, and Kaneki followed right behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> god i am so sorry i havent written a full smut fic in a while please feel free to leave some critique  
> i just wanted to do this because my past few fics have been kinda sad so this is a little happier


End file.
